24 de Diciembre
by MaiHikari
Summary: AlfredxArthur/USAxUK-Basado en el capitulo 28 del anime.Luego de la visita de Finlandia a la isla, Alfred esta muy extraño y Arthur intentara de entenderlo sin saber que tendra que poner su pasado,sentimientos y sobre todo los daños echos en sus corazones


**Notas Autora: ** **Bien!! Aquí otro oneshot de Alfred x Arthur! Yei!**

**Esta vez esta basado en el capitulo 28, asi que lo mismo que en "No es que te odiara" LAS QUE NO HAN VISTO ESTE CAPITULO NO LO LEAN xD**

**Lo se es de navidad…Y la verdad es que había tenido la idea hace tiempo. Pero habían cosas que no me decidia. Y después llego enero xD Pero me decidi a escribirlo igual pensando: "Si en el anime pueden transmitir un cap de navidad en agosto, porque no podre yo en Enero?" XD**

**Gracias a todas las que dejaron review en " No es que te odiara"**

**Bien las dejo leer!**

_**Los personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenecen. Pertenecen (Y por desgracia a el y no a mi!) a Hidekazu Himaruya**_

_**24 de diciembre.**_

Aún seguimos en esta estúpida isla. ¡La verdad es que estoy harto! Hemos hecho varias emboscadas al Eje, pero siempre hay algo que nos impide capturarlos. Esa fue la principal discusión que tuvimos hoy con las Fuerzas Aliadas.

-¡Esto es el colmo, aru!-China fue el primero en reclamar ese día- ¡Esta es la emboscada nº 30 esta semana!

-Sí, es verdad _Mon chéris-_Dijo el bastardo que vende vino_. _Esto no es romántico.

-América-kun-Se hizo escuchar Rusia- ¿porque solo haces que China-kun pelee?

-¡Cierto, América! ¡Siempre escoges a China! ¿¡Acaso no sería más efectivo que peleáramos todos!?- Si soy yo, Arthur, más conocido como Inglaterra, otra vez a punto de discutir con América.

-Hemos tenido puras interrupciones.-Hablo el francés.- Primero: El abuelo de Italia, ¡luego la lluvia de gatos! ¿Que sigue? La silla Busby renovada o no _Angleterre._

-¡La silla Busby era el plan perfecto!- Reclamo Inglaterra.- Si no fuera por Rusia...

-¿Que hice yo?- Pregunto con voz inocente, aunque claramente se podía ver un aura asesina tras él que le arranco un escalofrió a Arthur.

-A-Aun así, América- Siguió el de ojos verdes.- ¡Tenemos que cambiar de estrategia!

Se escucho un ruido sordo, todos miraron a Alfred que había dado un fuerte golpe a un árbol, ahora su mano sangraba.- Esa estrategia...-Hablo por primera vez mirando a Arthur.- La hice justamente para que nadie hiciera algo impertinente.

-¿¡Que estas tratando de decir con eso?!- Pregunto el Ingles desafiante.

-You and your fucking chair!!- Le grito tan fuerte que el otro fue incapaz de replicarle nada. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado.- It was all right! Until u appeared with that fucking chair!

Todos miraron a Estados Unidos en silencio, esperando que dijera algo más. Este se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a todos.- Vamos a seguir con la misma estrategia. Así que Inglaterra.-Arthur le miro sentido.-No tienes porque andar arriesgando la vida de todos sobre todo la tuya, por hacer cosas estúpidas. Además...Seria problemático tener que salvarte de nuevo.

Nadie dijo nada. Luego de que la silla Busby se hiciera añicos, el Eje aprovecho la distracción y se lanzo a atacar a Inglaterra. América fue el único en reaccionar rápido, yendo a salvarlo, tomando su revólver y la olla de Yao.

Aunque jamás pensó que Alfred odiaría tanto salvarle.

-¡Na-nadie te pidió que me salvaras! BAKA!- No hizo más que irse enojado.

Pero era verdad. A fin de cuentas, había sido un estorbo.

-¡América! Fuiste muy cruel, aru!

-Tenía que tenerlo claro- Alfred busco algo en su bolsillo de la chaqueta, saco un frasco y sin que nadie se diera cuenta lo miro horrorizado.

-Pero esa no es la forma, _Mon amie_

-Yo creo que Inglaterra-kun tenía razón- Opino Iván

-¡Cállense!- Grito América.- El ataque será igual a como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora ¡Es todo!- Fueron sus últimas palabras, a la vez que iba en dirección a donde se había ido Arthur.

-Si estas preocupado, sería mejor que le dejaras solo, Mon chéri

-Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota....¡¡¡ALFRED IDIOTA!!!- Grito el inglés al mar. Se quedo jadeando un momento, hasta recuperar la respiración. Se había quitado la chaqueta y corbata del uniforme, quedando solo con la camisa entre abierta.

Se sentó en la arena hecho un ovillo mirando sin mucha atención al mar.-Alfred idiota...-Hablo para sí mismo.- Yo no quería que me salvaran...Ya estoy viejo puedo arreglármelas solo...

Escucho un ruido de una rama quebrándose, por algún motivo volteo ilusionado para ver que no había nadie- Que imagino... ¿Que ese estúpido fanático de Mc Donalds viniera por mi? Por favor...Piensa Inglaterra, ese imbécil insensible jamás haría algo por ti. ¿Por qué? Porque eres un estorbo...por eso...-Dijo deprimiéndose más.

Efectivamente, ese imbécil insensible, se encontraba detrás de un árbol, escuchando preocupado a Arthur. Se sentía culpable, sabía perfectamente que le había hecho daño. Volvió a mirar su frasco que estaba lleno de trozos de una piedra de vidrio, vio un pedazo en específico que tenía una fisura que se iba agrandando a medida que Arthur hablaba.- Fue por eso que te hizo a un lado, Arthur.-Se dijo el de ojos verdes.-Que otra explicación podrías tener?- Tenía que hablar con él. Iba a encaminarse cuando un dolor punzante comenzó en su brazo izquierdo, viendo que sangraba, se llevo la mano derecha a la zona. Tenía que ir, pero...Arthur era demasiado perceptivo, tampoco es que la herida fuera fácil de esconder. Si lo veía así, terminaría culpándose cada vez más, eso le haría peor a su corazón, por lo que prefirió irse, cruzándose con Francis en el camino, sin que Alfred lo viera.

Arthur seguía mirando el mar o más bien a la nada, llenándose solo de sentimientos de culpa e inutilidad. Cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa que traía aquel olor salado tan propio del océano.

Pero aquella tranquilidad no podía ser tan perfecta...

PAF!

Arthur volteo molesto.- ¡TU! ¿¡QUE TE CREES, ALF...?!- Detuvo el casi comienzo del rosario de insultos, al ver que se trataba de otra persona.

-Lo siento, soy solo yo Chéri- Rio el francés.- ¿Esperabas a alguien?

Arthur se puso rojo como tomate.-A...COMO SE TE PUEDE OCURRIR ESO, FRANCIS! ¡POR NADA DEL MUNDO ESTARIA ESPERANDO A ESE BASTARDO DE ALFRED!

-Qué extraño...Jamás mencione a Alfred.-Rio el francés, viendo como Arthur se ponía más colorado.

-¿¡Porque andas por ahí golpeando a la gente, entonces!?

-Simplemente me dieron ganas de golpearte -¿Sigues pensando en eso...?

-¿En que debería estar pensando?- Pregunto cínico

-Oe, a oniisan no le gusta que le mientan.- Alego el de pelo largo, pronto se quedo mirando al ingles que volvía a lucir deprimido, y llevo su mano a la cabeza del otro revolviéndole el cabello.- Relájate, América solo está preocupado por ti

-¿El te dijo eso?

-Se le nota...-Dijo el francés aunque Arthur parecía no tomarle mucha atención al asunto, era el mismo discurso que le daba siempre que se peleaban.- El dijo: "No tienes porque andar arriesgando la vida de todos sobre TODO la tuya"

Arthur pareció reaccionar, pero siguió en su posición de ovillo haciendo que no le escuchaba.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Si no le importara tu vida... ¿Habría ido a salvarte ayer?

Francis le miro atento, viendo como el de ojos verdes sonreía inconscientemente.- ¿Ya te animaste?- Pregunto recibiendo un montón de arena en la cara.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Nunca he estado desanimado!

Francia rio, con una gran vena asomándose en su cabeza.- Ok, ok no estabas desanimado ^^*- Se termino de quitar lo que podía de arena de su tan cuidado cabello.- ¿Por cierto, que le pasaba a Alfred?- Pregunto atrayendo la completa atención de Arthur.- Pues lo vi al venir para acá, parecía que estaba herido o algo así...

-¿¡Qué?!

-¿Cómo? ¿No estaba aquí contigo?

"_Entonces el ruido de antes..."_

Arthur sin decir nada, se levanto rápido tomando su chaqueta corrió al campamento.

-Oe, oe, ¡no dejes a onisan solo aquí...!- Arthur no le escucho viendo como se volvía a internar en la selva. Francis dio un suspiro.-Arthur, Arthur nunca vas a cambiar...

Alfred se encontraba dentro de su carpa, abrochando su camisa luego de cambiar una venda. Nuevamente saco su frasco y se fijo en el trozo que tenia la fisura. La miro sorprendido. Ahora era más pequeña. No se lo podía explicar, pero sonrió aliviado.

-¡¡América!!- Pudo escuchar la voz fuera de la carpa. A lo que guardo el frasco rápido en su chaqueta y salió de la carpa. Ahí estaba Inglaterra, sin su chaqueta-¿Que es lo que pasa, Inglaterra?- Pregunto el de ojos azules. Arthur no le respondió, se le acerco agarrándole del brazo izquierdo con fuerza haciendo que Alfred hiciera una mueca de dolor, a lo que Arthur se alarmo más- ¿¡Qué diablos haces, Inglaterra!?

-¡Tú solo ven!- Le grito, viendo como América con mucho esfuerzo intentaba disimular el dolor.

-¡Al menos suéltame!

-¡No, si no te vas a escapar! ¡Tenemos que curarte!- Grito Arthur, sorprendiendo a Alfred que no le había dicho a nadie, nada. Notando algo raro en la voz de Arthur, lo mejor sería no llevarle la contra, pensó dejándose arrastrar por su ex tutor a la carpa de primeros auxilios.

Alfred se sentó obligado en la camilla que había en la carpa. Arthur le miraba con enojo.- Sácate la chaqueta.- Le ordeno.

-Estoy bien, Art...

-¡Haz lo que te digo!- Le ordeno de nuevo. Ya no había como ocultarle nada, así que obedeció, pero cuando tuvo que quitarse la prenda del brazo izquierdo, volvió a sentir aquel dolor punzante.

-América...!- El ex imperio corrió donde su ex colonia, al ver su mueca de dolor, le ayudo a quitar la chaqueta de aviador, siguió con la del uniforme, terminando por desabrocharle la camisa.- Idiota, si no es por Francia no me entero...-Dijo dejándole con el torso desnudo, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él.-Ah...Perdón.- Dijo alejándose poniéndose rojo, viendo que el otro también lo estaba, prosiguió a quitarle las vendas ensangrentadas y mal puestas.

Arthur estaba horrorizado. No era una simple herida. Era un corte muy profundo, hecho con la espada de Japón y eso no era lo peor, tenía una bala en el hombro. Seguro de Alemania.

-¿¡T-tu eres idiota o qué?!- Le grito golpeándole en el pecho apoyando su cabeza en el mismo.- ¡Porque no le dijiste a nadie sobre esto! ¡Imbécil!- Se separo del de ojos azules mirándole con dolor.- Lo peor de todo es que es culpa mía.- Declaro dándole la espalda, para ir a buscar los artículos de curación, cuando sintió una mano que tomaba la suya. Volteo de inmediato encontrándose a Alfred que lo miraba serio.

-Si no te digo, es justamente para que no te culpes, cejotas.- Arthur le miro sorprendido, de pronto Alfred se dio cuenta de que le tomaba la mano y completamente sonrojado le soltó.

El inglés fue a tomar un botiquín con varias herramientas.- Recuéstate.

-Pero...

-¡Obedece!

Alfred, molesto se recostó en la camilla con ayuda de Arthur, para que no le doliera tanto, cuando se escucho una voz fuera de la carpa.- ¡Bonjour! ¿Hay alguien aquí?

-Francis!- Llamo el de ojos verdes.- ¡Entra, necesito ayuda!

-Con permiso.- Se escucho al francés entrar.- ¿¡¡Arthur qué diablos estás haciendo!!?

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el ingles con la camisa semi abierta, sobre el americano semi desnudo, sujetándole de los hombros mientras este ultimo ahogaba gemidos de dolor.

-TE ESTAS VIOLANDO A AMERICA!!!-Grito Francis, haciendo que Arthur se diera cuenta de la posición en que estaba, separándose del menor.

-Noo!- El de grandes cejas le miro sonrojado.- ¡Idiota! Alfred esta herido, hay que curarlo!

Francia luego de dudar varios segundos se acerco a la camilla, viendo a Alfred que tenia la bala y el corte en el brazo.

-Que quieres que haga?- Pregunto el mayor de los tres.

-Necesito que lo sujetes, mientras extraigo la bala.

-¡¿Que..?!- Alfred intento levantarse pero fue devuelto a la camilla por los brazos del francés, mientras el inglés se ponía detrás de la camilla con una pinza grande.

- Relájate, América- Intento tranquilizarlo.- Esto va a doler un poco...

-C-como quieres que me calme si me dices eso!!- Grito el dueño de Texas con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Arthur tiro con todas sus fuerzas, arrancando un fuerte alarido por parte de Alfred logrando quitarle la bala.

-Al...América, estas bien?

-Dolió!- lloriqueo Alfred como niño pequeño.- Eres cruel!!

-Ok, significa que estas bien. -.-U

-Como puedes decir eso!!!- Arthur se hizo el sordo obligándole a permanecer recostado.

-Francia, ya te puedes ir si quieres.- Dijo Arthur, a lo que el francés se retiro riendo por lo bajo.

...

Ahora tenía que desinfectarlo. Busco en el botiquín alcohol, algodón y vendajes y saco su cantimplora.- Inglaterra, que haces...?- Pregunto Jones viendo que abría la cantimplora.- Esta mañana dijiste que era la última ración de agua que quedab...

-Lo dije para que un IDIOTA fuera más cuidadoso.- Dijo Inglaterra recalcando la palabra a la vez que miraba a Alfred, vertiendo el liquido sobre ambas heridas.- En todo caso es más importante desinfectarte, antes de que agarres una infección peor.

Alfred miraba ligeramente sonrojado como le limpiaba la herida, pronto tomo un poco de algodón y comenzó a curarle con alcohol, haciendo que hiciera pequeñas muecas aguantando el dolor.

-Lo siento, Al...

-P-porque te estas...

-Tendré que ponerte puntos.- Dijo el ingles sacando de la nada una aguja e hilo quirúrgicos.

...

-América, ya deja de llorar...

-Pero es que duele!

- Es tu culpa por no decir nada antes.- Arthur le miro molesto.- En que estabas pensando?

Alfred dejo de lloriquear mirando como la culpabilidad se reflejaba en los ojos de Arthur.-Más culpable me hubiera sentido si de repente te hubiera encontrado muerto por ahí de una infección.- Dijo levantándose.- Reconócelo. Es mi culpa, por ser un estorbo. Pero al menos puedo ser útil y compensarlo ayudándote como ahora y...- De pronto dio una última mirada a Alfred dirigiéndose a la salida de la carpa.

-Arthur...- El aludido se detuvo sin mirarle.-Tu...para mí nunca has sido un estorbo...

Siguió ahí parado sin voltear a verle, solo hizo un movimiento con la mano de despedida antes de salir de la carpa.

Alfred se quedo mirando aún recostado en la camilla, se levanto quedando sentado. Busco nuevamente dentro de su chaqueta. La fisura había desaparecido por completo, y no solo eso. Dos trozos pequeños se habían unido. Alfred miro la curación que le habían hecho hacia unos momentos y sonrió feliz. Pareciera que las cosas al fin iban a volver a cómo eran antes.

Ya era de noche, llevaban unos 10 minutos espiando al Eje que estaban construyendo unos extraños artefactos, con ramas de los arboles. Los tres tenían una figura de estrella colgando de ellos.

-¿Qué diablos es eso, aru?

-Ni idea- Respondió Iván.

- Nyaa! Ha ha ha ha ha – Se hizo escuchar la risa estúpida de Alfred.- CHINA YO TE ELIJO!

Yao hizo una mueca antes de iniciar su ataque. ¿Por qué lo seguía tratando como si fuera un pokemon? xD

China realizo (como siempre) sus mismos movimientos dejando a Alemania y Japón fuera de combate (Novedad -.-) y a Italia llorando mientras agitaba su bandera blanca rogando que no le golpearan. (DIOSSS QUE NUEVO XD)

Finalmente todos bajaron a donde se encontraba Yao y se acercaron triunfantes al Eje.

-Muy bien, los hemos capturado!- Celebro América por 43544364 esa semana xD

-Alguien ayúdeme!!!- Lloriqueo Feliciano.- Ve?

De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar unas campanillas y el silencio reino entre los presentes, a la vez que miraban el cielo apreciando un gran trineo jalado por renos que volaban por el aire.

-¡Feliz Navidad a todos!- Se escucho una voz proveniente del trineo.- Les he traído obsequios de navidad de Finlandia!

-Ti-Tino?!- Grito Francia

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- Fue la reacción de Arthur

-¡Un hombre raro en un extraño aeroplano, aru!- Fue la conclusión de Yao.

-Gracias, Santa-san! ¡Vuelve pronto! Ve, ve , ve

-De verdad tienes un montón de amigos raros.- Dijo Alfred sonriendo melancólico, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Arthur.

-¡Italia-kun, Feliz navidad! ¡He traído lo que me pediste! ¡Y regalos para todos los demás! ¡Tomen!- Grito el finlandés lanzando los paquetes que fueron a sus respectivos dueños.

-¡Por dios! Soy muy grande para seguir creyendo en Santa Claus…- Dijo un avergonzado Arthur mirando su regalo, para luego dar una mirada disimulada a Alfred que seguía mirando nostálgico."Demasiado preocupante" Pensó.

-Hey ¿Fuiste tú quien lo llamo, mon amie?- Pregunto a Feliciano

-¡Sí! ¡Santa vendrá si deseas celebrar la navidad!

- ¡Así es!- Se escucho Tino.- La navidad llega al campo de batalla también!-aunque aquí me llamaron un poco temprano- Así que pude traerles a todos lo que querían.

"_Lo que de verdad quiero…_

_No es algo que Santa ni nadie pueda darme…"_

Ambos sonrieron triste ante el pensamiento y dirigieron su mirada al contrario de manera inconsciente, al cruzar sus miradas ambos rubios se sonrojaron desviando sus hermosas orbes verdes y azules.

Mientras tanto las demás naciones abrían sus regalos. Kiku recibió una caja con comida japonesa, Yao un peluche de gato, Ludwig un cargamento de revistas porno de Feliciano (D: Lud nunca lo espere de ti!), Francis recibió un extraño aparato- Que por su bienestar psicológico no lo voy a mencionar, lo mismo con el de Iván- Feliciano tenía un pendiente junto con una carta. Alfred y Arthur eran los únicos que no abrían sus regalos.

Alfred seguía mirando nostálgico. Arthur intentaba de entender lo que le ocurría.- Ya veo.- Dijo de pronto sorprendiendo al de ojos verdes.- Casi es navidad…Estaba tan ocupado peleando estos días (Que si tú no has hecho nada xD) que me había olvidado…-El ingles se quedo mirándolo conmocionado. No lo había visto así nunca…- Aún si es el día más esperado del año.- Cerro los ojos- No puedo creer que Santa haya venido.

_~Flash Back~_

_-Al, te gusta?_

_- Si! Esta muy bonito!- Respondió la pequeña colonia apreciando el gran pino que tenia frente a él- ¿Cómo hiciste para que creciera dentro de la casa?_

_Arthur rio divertido.-No, Alfred. Lo corte y lo coloque sobre esa base, ¿ves? -América bajo la mirada muerto de vergüenza.- ¡Oye! No te pongas así. Es lógico que pienses así. Recuerda que es la primera vez que celebras la navidad._

_-Pero…_

_-Pero, ¿qué?_

_-Tú dijiste que venía un hombre gordo de rojo a entregar regalos…_

_Arthur sonrió acariciándole la cabeza.-No seas impaciente. Aún falta decorar el árbol._

_Alfred siguió mirándolo con un puchero- Espérame aquí, voy a buscar las cosas para decorar…_

…

_-¡Iggy, te estás demorando mucho!- Reclamo el niño. No hubo respuesta, a lo que el ojiazul arqueo una ceja.- ¿Arthur?- Se asomo a la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones.- ¡Arthur!_

_Escucho__un golpe sordo afuera__, haciendo que el pequeño se resaltara. Fue a la entrada con temor, de pronto se le ilumino el rostro, y corrió a la puerta donde el hombre de barba que vestía de rojo yacía con un saco lleno de regalos.- ¡Santa! ¡Viniste!- Grito tirándose a sus brazos._

_-Ho~ho~ho~ oi por ahí que me esperabas…- Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza.- Aquí están tus regalos._

_- ¿Te lo dijo Iggy?- Pregunto el niño recibiendo sus regalos feliz_

_-Etto… si…algo así_

_- ¡Arthur! ¡Santa esta aquí! ¡Apúrate!_

_-"fuck"_

_- Señor santa…_

_- ¿Que pasa Al?_

_-Tienes las cejas iguales a las de Iggy…_

_-Ah…Etto…es…que… ¡DEBE SER CASUALIDAD! Ho~ho~ho Bien, yo ya debo irme_

_-¡Pero, Santa! ¡Arthur aún…!_

_-Tengo que ir a entregarle regalos a muchos niños, América. Dale mis saludos a Arthur._

_-¡Ok! ¡Vuelve pronto!_

…

_Arthur cayo rendido por la ventana del segundo piso, se quito las ropas rápidamente escondiéndolas debajo de la cama. Jamás creyó que podría realizar una hazaña así tan rápido sin que Alfred le descubriera. Se recostó en el piso, viendo que tenía algunos rasguños en sus manos._

_La verdad es que su idea era entrar por la chimenea, pero resbalo por la nieve cayendo en la entrada de la casa._

_-¿Arthur?- Se escucho una vocecilla en la entrada de la habitación.- ¿Qué te paso?- Dijo el niño acercándose, a la vez que Arthur se sentaba en el suelo.- ¡Te perdiste a Santa!_

_-¿¡En serio?! ¿Vino?- Arthur le hizo un puchero fingido.- ¿Por qué no me llamaste?_

_-¡Si te llame! ¡Pero no venias nunca!_

_-Bueno, ¿entonces porque no hiciste que se quedara?- Pregunto fingiendo estar molesto._

_-Pero…es que él…_

_-No… Estoy molesto contigo- Dijo mirando a otro lado, pudiendo notar que el pequeño Alfred estaba a punto de llorar.- Ven aquí…- Le dijo tomándole en brazos abrazándolo.- No importa…Ya lo veré el próximo año. ¿Vamos a decorar el árbol?_

_¡-Si…!_

_~Fin Flash Back ~_

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir algo frio caer en su cara y para la sorpresa de todos estaba nevando.

-¡¡Nieve!! ¡¡Wuaiii!

- Espera…¿No estamos en una isla tropical?

-Cosas extrañas ocurren…

-Claro que es posible hacer nevar en una isla tropical.- Dijo Santa.- Solo se necesita unir todos sus anhelos de celebrar navidad.

Todos aguardaron silencio, reflexionando las palabras del finlandés.

-Supongo…- Hablo de pronto Inglaterra, sorprendiendo a Alfred al verle sonriendo.- que podemos relajarnos por hoy. Estando todos de acuerdo.

-¡Bueno, les deseo a todos una feliz Nochebuena! ¡Moimoi!- Se despidió Tino.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- Grito Italia, a lo que todos le siguieron, sin contar a América, que no dejaba de mirar a Inglaterra...

Hicieron una fogata más grande, no parecían países en plena guerra, simplemente compañeros por una noche, ya que al día siguiente volverían a ser enemigos.

Alfred se acerco a los extraños artefactos que se encontraban frente al océano.-¿Qué es exactamente eso?- Pregunto apuntando con el dedo.

-¡Un árbol de navidad!- Respondió un alegre Feliciano.

Todos comenzaron a hacer preguntas y comentar sobre esa especie de "árbol", quedando Al perplejo mirando al árbol de Italia.

-Esto no parece árbol- Alego América.-Le hace falta verde.

-¡Cierto!- Dijeron varios.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar ramas y se las colocamos?- Pregunto Alfred mirando pronto a Feliciano.- ¿No te parece que va a quedar mejor así, Italia?

-¡Sí! ¡¡Vamos Ludwig!!- Dijo Feliciano arrastrando al alemán, mientras los demás les siguieron adentrándose todos en la selva.

…

-¡Bien! Ahora sí parece un árbol de navidad!- Celebro Alfred, Arthur miro a Alfred y luego los arboles. Algo les faltaba, pensó mientras una vocecilla infantil resonaba en su cabeza.

"_¿Porqué no le ponemos las cintas de los regalos? _

_¡Así va a tener más colores!"_

Todos miraron a Arthur sorprendidos.- Buena idea, _Angleterre_.- Celebro Francia, corriendo a buscar su regalo para sacarle las cintas al igual que los demás. Inglaterra sonrió satisfecho a la vez que sacaba la cinta de su regalo que aun no había abierto.

-Generalmente no tienes muy buenas ideas, Iggy…- Arthur volteo a ver a Alfred que seguía con aquella sonrisa llena de nostalgia, ofreciéndole su cinta.

-La verdad…- Dijo Arthur recibiéndosela.- fue tu idea…- Alfred le miro sorprendido.- Se te ocurrió cuando eras pequeño.

-¡Inglaterra! ¡Ya tenemos todas las cintas!

-OK! ¡Pongámoslas!

…

Ya listos los arboles, se sentaron todos alrededor de la fogata a cantar villancicos. Cada uno en su idioma. Hasta que llego el turno de Alfred.- Espera.- Le detuvo Iván.- ¿Porqué no cantas con Inglaterra-kun, ya que hablan el mismo idioma?

-¡Buena idea, Rusia! ¿Qué te parece, Inglaterra? – no hubo respuesta. Alfred lo busco entre medio de los presentes.- ¿Inglaterra?- Se levanto buscándolo con la mirada, cuando su pie choco con algo que cayó al suelo. Alfred, lo miro sorprendido. Era su regalo, inmediatamente saco el frasco de su bolsillo. Vacio. No lo podía creer. Estaba bien cerrado. Tampoco es que estuviera roto.

Volvió a buscar con la mirada a Arthur, alarmado lo encontró sentado lejos, mirando el mar.

-¿América-san, donde vas?- Se escucho la voz de Kiku, a lo que se detuvo. Ni se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a caminar donde Arthur, y menos que había estado reteniendo su respiración.- ¿Vas a buscar a Inglaterra-san, no?- Volteo a mirar al resto de las naciones, medio sonrojado.

-Sigan ustedes, ya vuelvo.

Miro sorprendido su regalo y a la vez desilusionado. Un brillo verdoso salía de su caja. Metió su mano en el interior del paquete y extrajo varios pedazos de un cristal verdoso.

-Imbécil…-Susurro Arthur.

_~Flash Back~_

_La nieve caía sin parar afuera, con el frio intentando penetrar la casa. – ¡Arthur!- Se escucho la voz del ahora adolecente Alfred. El inglés volteo desde la ventana, para ver que estaba decorando el árbol.- ¿No eres tu el que siempre insiste en decorar el árbol?_

_-Ya voy, Al.- Dijo escondiendo un paquetito en el bolsillo._

_-¿Que estas escondiendo?- Pregunto el de ojos azules acercándose._

_-Nada.- Dijo en respuesta rápida, mirando a otro lado poniendo el paquete tras de sí. Se sonrojo al sentir al menor tan cerca de él._

_- Hoy has estado muy raro, y yo que espero siempre la navidad porque sé que podemos estar juntos unos días sin que nos molesten.- Le miro triste, a la vez que apoyaba ambos brazos en la ventana quedando Arthur en medio de estos.- No será que te tienes que ir?_

_-No…_

_-¿Entonces qué te pasa?- Pregunto Alfred obligando a que lo mirara, tomándole del mentón._

_Arthur hizo que le soltara sonrojado. Dejo de esconder el paquete, mostrándoselo.- Esto…te lo quería entregar más tarde…- Bajo la mirada, apoyando el paquete en el pecho del otro, que lo tomo con ambas manos, y lo abrió. Era una piedra echa de un cristal verdoso, con forma de corazón…_

_-Esto…_

_-Es…solo una forma de…hacerlo literal_

_-No entiendo…_

_-Es cierto…T-tú no sabes de esto…-Rio nervioso Inglaterra.-Cu-cuando uno tiene mucho aprecio por alguien, uno da todo…hasta…hasta…su corazón,_

_-Arthur…_

_-No es necesario que lo recibas…- Dijo mirando a otro lado.-No estás… obligado- Murmuro sintiendo como era rodeado por ahora esos grandes y fuertes brazos.-Al…_

_-No sabes lo feliz que me haces con esto…- Le susurro Alfred.- Te prometo…-Deshicieron el abrazo para mirarse a los ojos.-Te prometo que lo cuidare y lo protegeré como a ti…Y jamás lo dejare solo._

_~Fin Flash Back~_

"_Y era mentira…_

_No lo cuidaste_

_Ni protegiste_

_Y lo dejaste solo_

_Como a mí…"_

Había terminado de juntar los pedazos, formando el corazón que le había regalado a Alfred dos años antes de su independencia. Ocho. Ocho eran los pedazos. ¿Sería que su verdadero corazón se habría roto en ocho pedazos también?

-No lo creo- Se dijo así mismo guardando los pedazos en un saquito que traía con él.- Se debe haber hecho polvo. Maldito descuidado…- Miro dentro de la caja nuevamente, había una nota.

-_"A quien su corazón roto tiene, solo quien lo destrozo sabrá como repararlo…" _ Menuda estupidez- Murmuro Inglaterra guardándose la nota en el bolsillo, abrazando sus piernas mirando el mar.- Imposible.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Arthur se sobresalto

-Alfred no me des esos sustos, baka!

El menor rio.- Que pena que no sea Halloween, habría ganado.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- Pregunto molesto. A quien menos quería ver en ese momento era al americano.

- Ya estas enojado…Vine a buscarte.- Arthur sintió algo cálido en su pecho, mientras Alfred se sentaba a su lado.- Estábamos cantando villancicos y te fuiste. Se supone que íbamos a cantar juntos por el idioma…- Arthur que no había dejado de mirarlo desde su llegada, miro al mar sonrojado.

-No tengo ganas de ir…-Alfred suspiro.- ¿Y? ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo Santa?

-¡Pues una hamburguesa muy grande!

-Je, típico de ti.- Rio un decepcionado Arthur.-¿Como estas de tus heridas?

-Bien, ya no me duelen

-Que bueno.- Dijo temblando por el frio que a cada minuto que pasaba se iba volviendo insoportable. Sintió algo cálido sobre sus hombros, al mirar vio la chaqueta de Alfred, sobre ellos y al de ojos azules que lo miraba de nuevo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Te vas a enfermar.- Le dijo sereno pasando su brazo por el hombro del otro atrayéndole hacia él.-Al…- No pudo más que sonrojarse al sentir los latidos del corazón del contrario y su calidez.

Estuvieron largo rato así hasta que Arthur se decidió a hablar.- ¿América, te pasa algo?

-No, ¿porque?- Alfred le miro interrogante.

-Hace rato…que estas…muy raro…-Respondió sintiéndose hipnotizado por su mirada.

Alfred miro el mar un momento y respondió.- Supongo…que es por navidad.-Dijo riendo.- ¿Sabes? Cuando vino Tino…recordé nuestra primera navidad…- Arthur le miro sorprendido.- Y que te disfrazaste de Santa y todo.- Rio de nuevo, acercando a Inglaterra más a su cuerpo.- Hacia mucho…que no pasábamos una navidad juntos.

Arthur ya parecía un tomate, sentía que lo que le quedaba de su corazón iba a explotar.

-La verdad es que estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo.- Dijo de manera sincera, a lo que Arthur se separo con suavidad de él.-En verdad no estás bien.- Dijo preocupado, intentando tomarle la temperatura, pero Alfred le detuvo agarrándole de la muñeca.

-Alfred, déjame.

-No…-Dijo abrazándole.

-A-América, que estas…- Intentaba soltarse.

-Arthur…

-Suéltame, Alfred- Suplico

-No…- Se negó.- Yo…quiero estar contigo

El Ingles fue incapaz de decir nada, estaba demasiado conmocionado como si _"Me hubieran traído a mi Alfred de vuelta…"_

-Yo…- Intento de decir el de ojos verdes.- ¡N-no intentes engañarme!- Le grito empujándolo, mientras el otro caía de espaldas sobre la nieve.

-¡Al menos escúchame!- Suplicaba ahora Alfred intentando detenerlo.

-¡No tengo nada que escuchar!- Le grito tirándole su chaqueta encima a la vez que salía corriendo.

-¡Arthur, espera!- Iba a seguirlo cuando vio en el suelo un pedazo de cristal. Tenía un brillo verdoso. Lo recogió demasiado emocionado como para creérselo. Era bastante grande y si más encima estaba brillando...

-¡América!- Alfred volteo a ver a las demás naciones que parecían haber observado la escena. Feliciano agitaba su mano animándole.- ¡_"A quien el corazón has roto, se lo deberás entregar para recuperarlo. Ese es tu regalo"_!

Alfred le miro sorprendido, comprendiendo las palabras del italiano, se coloco su chaqueta, tomando su regalo y el fragmento del corazón de Arthur, para seguirlo.

"_Yo…quiero estar contigo"_

Arthur corría entre medio de la selva, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, no entendía bien lo que le pasaba. Tropezando con una piedra cayó de bruces sobre la fría nieve, junto a los fragmentos de su corazón.- ¿¡Qué diablos le pasa a ese estúpido?!- Grito golpeando el suelo.- ¡Que quiere decir con eso!- Miro los pedazos de cristales de su corazón y los atrajo a su pecho, llorando.- ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Acaso significa que me ama?!- Lloro desconsolado, sin querer creérselo aun cuando todo le apuntaba a esa posibilidad.- Porque de pronto me siento… ¿feliz? Y a la vez me duele… ¿por qué?

Volvió a mirar los fragmentos. Extraño. Comenzó a juntar los pedazos, eran más grandes. Y solo habían tres…Se levanto rápido buscando entre la nieve desesperado. Se rindió pronto, volviendo a tirarse al suelo llorando sin esperanza alguna.

-Arthur…- El aludido volteo mirando a quien le llamaba. Ahí estaba Alfred, con una mirada triste.

-¿¡Que quieres ahora?! – Le grito sin pudor alguno.- ¿¡Vienes a burlarte de mí?! ¿¡De lo patético que soy?!

Alfred no dijo nada, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo sacando un pedazo de cristal verdoso. Arthur miro primero sus propios cristales y volvió a mirar el que tenia Alfred.- Me alegro…-Dijo de pronto.- Todos…los fragmentos han recuperado su brillo…- Se comenzó a acercar al ingles y este levantándose se alejo.

-¡Dámelo!- Le grito.- ¡Tuviste tu oportunidad ya!

-Arthur, yo…

-¡No!- Lloro Arthur- Tu eres la primera y única persona… ¡a quien le entregue mi corazón!- Vio un nuevo intento por parte de Alfred por acercarse, y saco su revólver apuntándole directo en la cabeza.- ¡El único a quien se lo quise confiar! ¡Y ni siquiera te importo destrozármelo!!

-SI ME IMPORTO!- Exploto Alfred, acorralando a Arthur contra un árbol, sin importarle que le estuvieran apuntando con un arma, quedando muy cerca del rostro del de ojos verdes.-No sabes lo que fue para mí verte ese día…a mis pies…llorando destrozado.- Rompió llanto.- Mientras podía escuchar claramente como tu corazón se hacía pedazos…!

Apenas te deje mire en el bolsillo de mi torso ahí estaba…tu corazón hecho pedazos.

Intente en vano repararlo…y a los días…el brillo que emanaban los fragmentos desapareció…

¡Y con eso…tus ganas de vivir!

Arthur no podía más que mirarle con sorpresa, pero aun así no dejaba de apuntar al menor.

-¡¿Porque crees que Francia, aparecía justo en el momento que ibas a hacer alguna estupidez?!- Siguió llorando Alfred.- Junte los pedazos y los metí en un frasco, y los he tenido durante todos estos años…-Alfred lo miro a los ojos.- Cuando formamos las Fuerzas Aliadas, comencé a notar cambios en los fragmentos. Estos iban disminuyendo y creciendo.

Pero…Cada vez que peleábamos se hacían pequeñas fisuras, por eso siempre intento compensarte y con eso desaparecen…- Se acerco más volviendo a abrazarlo.

-Por ejemplo…Hoy…Aunque no me salió como quería.- Rio ante el recuerdo.- La verdad es que luego de pelearme contigo fui a buscarte, pero mi herida se abrió y…no quería que me vieras así…No quería hacerle más daño a tu corazón….Y ahora…resulta que es tu regalo de navidad.- Lo abrazo con más fuerza.- Hasta ahora tu corazón no brillaba, era un simple vidrio. Me alegro tanto que ahora tus ganas de vivir hayan vuelto…

-¿Porque…haces esto…?- Pregunto Arthur

-Es tal como dijiste hace un rato…- Declaro Alfred tomándole del rostro.- Te amo…

Arthur volvió a empujarlo, intentando salir corriendo de nuevo, sin éxito. Fue atrapado por la mano de Alfred, volviendo a ser apresado contra el árbol.- ¡Es mentira…! ¡Tú no puedes amarme…!

-¿Por qué huyes?

Arthur no respondió, volviendo a apuntarle con su arma, esta vez directo en el corazón. -Suéltame.- Lloro.- Esta vez sí voy a disparar.- Alfred le tomo del rostro obligándole a que lo mire a los ojos llenos de tristeza.

-Aún me tienes miedo…-Afirmo para sí mismo triste, a lo que Arthur cerró los ojos soltando más lagrimas.

-Déjame ir…

Alfred, con la mano que no sujetaba a Arthur tomo la punta de la pistola, enterrándola en su corazón.- ¡Dispárame! –Dijo de pronto.- ¡Anda dispárame!- Le grito Alfred- ¡Así vengas tu corazón roto!- Arthur vacilando cargo la pistola, llevando luego sus dedos al gatillo, sin dejar de llorar.- ¿No va a ser tan difícil, verdad?- Pregunto América.- ¡Qué esperas!

Un momento de silencio reino en el lugar, que era quebrado por los sollozos de Inglaterra.

-Así te entrego mi corazón…Arthur- Le dijo sacando su regalo. Era un cristal con la misma forma de corazón que el de Arthur, solo que este estaba entero, tenía un brillo azulado, con una bala en su centro y grandes fisuras alrededor de ella.- Espero que con esto algún día llegues a perdonarme lo que te hice…- Dijo entregándoselo en su mano libre, junto al fragmento que a Arthur le faltaba.- Ahora…acaba con esto…- Dijo cerrando los ojos, mientras Arthur tenía en sus manos los cristales de ambos. Pronto Arthur también cerró los ojos llorosos, comenzando a jalar el gatillo.

-Te amo, Arthur…-Se hizo escuchar por última vez la voz del menor…

_BANG!_

El disparo sonó por toda la isla, ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo. Uno sujetando al otro evitando que se golpeara.

-¡No puedo!- Lloro el de ojos verdes tirando el arma lejos de él, aún siendo sostenido por el de ojos azules.- ¡Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, idiota!- Siguió llorando Arthur mientras era abrazado por Alfred.- ¡Igual que ese día…!

Alfred le beso en la frente con cariño, limpiándole las lagrimas que no paraban de caer.

-Alfred…-le llamo acurrucándose en el pecho del otro.- Yo…también…quiero estar contigo…Al…- Se separo para mirarle a los ojos.- Al…yo, te perdono…-Le miro sonriéndole mientras volvía a soltar más lagrimas.

-Arthur…-Susurro mientras también se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.- Mira lo que haces, tonto…- Rio intentando contenerse.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora soy el responsable de que aun seas un niño llorón?- Se burlo Arthur mirando a la fría nieve, donde yacían sus corazones de cristal. Para su sorpresa y la de Alfred, el de Arthur se había reconstruido por sí solo, el otro aún tenía la bala en el centro, pero con menos trizaduras…

Alfred tomo el de Arthur entre sus manos, volviendo a soltar algunas lagrimas, rio feliz.- Al fin…creo que mi corazón puede estar tranquilo…

Dicho esto la bala desapareció, ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Arthur sostuvo la mano de Alfred que aun tenía su cristal.-Alfred…tengo…algo que decirte…- Comenzó sonrojado.- Yo…yo te…-Se detuvo completamente sonrojado a la vez que bajaba la mirada. El Americano le miro enternecido tomándole del mentón dándole un dulce beso en los labios, que no duro mucho puesto que el ingles volvió a empujarlo avergonzado.

-Eso querías decirme, ¿no?- Se burlo enamorado Alfred.

Arthur volvió a tomar la mano de Alfred que sostenía su cristal, y la sostuvo con fuerza.

Alfred le miro sorprendido.- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

El de ojos verdes seguía sin mirarle.-Si…quiero que lo tengas.

-¿Y qué pasa si lo hago pedazos otra vez?- Pregunto dolido, sin querer ni imaginárselo.

-Tendrás…que repararlo otra vez.-Le dijo en un susurro, para luego abrazarle, con el cristal de Alfred en su mano, que sin que ambos se dieran cuenta las ultimas trizaduras de este desaparecieron.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, volviendo a besarse esta vez con deseo, mientras que ambos cristales comenzaba a brillar con intensidad, para desaparecer. Arthur se acomodo en las piernas de Alfred, besándole en las heridas que se había hecho por su culpa, mientras Alfred bajaba al pecho de este, quitándole la chaqueta y la camisa besando cada rincón de su piel.

Arthur comenzó a hacer lo mismo, disfrutando las caricias que le daba el menor.

Froto sus caderas con las contrarias provocando gemidos en ambos lados.

Alfred volviendo a besarle en los labios con mayor deseo, le tomo de ambas piernas a la vez que Arthur se aferraba a él, se levanto sin dejar de besarlo apoyando al ingles en un árbol.

-Al…-Gimió Arthur, sintiendo una mano en su entrepierna.-Sigue…quiero…más…

Volvió a besarle, mientras el menor le preparaba, arrancando suaves gemidos que intentaba contener.-Alfred…hazlo ya…

-A-aun no estás listo, Arthur…

- Me da lo mismo…no puedo soportarlo más…Ahh!- Sintió como era penetrado por el de ojos azules, a la vez que ambos gimieron de placer. Se miraron con amor mientras intentaban de recuperar el ritmo cardiaco y que Arthur se acostumbrara al menor.

-¿Estás bien…?- Pregunto un preocupado Alfred, a lo que Arthur rio divertido y comenzaba a mover sus caderas, dándole la señal de que podía continuar.

Alfred le siguió embistiéndole con fuerza, mientras ambos jadeaban y gemían de placer.

-Alfred…-Gimió Arthur.- Yo…yo en verdad…ah…te amo… quiero… ¡que me hagas tuyo!

-Yo también….¡ahh!- Gimió Alfred, para volver a besarle con pasión, llegando ambos al clímax, cayendo el menor sobre él Inglaterra que se apoyo en el tronco del árbol, respirando con dificultad se miraron, a la vez que Alfred bajaba a Arthur de sus brazos y volvieron a besarse con ternura, aún apoyándose en el árbol.

Nada ni nadie podía quebrar ese momento…

-WOAAAAAAAH! ¡¿QUE ES ESTO!?

Ambos se detuvieron de golpe, sonrojados se subieron rápido los pantalones al ver de quien provenía el grito. Era Francis con las demás naciones que le miraban con los ojos como platos.

Arthur se oculto en el pecho de Alfred, rogando que se lo tragara la tierra.

-¡¡LOS VI!!! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

-¡Tu! Maldito, Francis!!- Grito Arthur separándose de Alfred yendo a ahorcarlo- ¿¡Cuanto vieron!?

-So-solo ahora aru.- Respondió Yao

- ¿¡y qué diablos, hacen aquí?!

-Lo-lo siento.- Hablo Kiku completamente avergonzado y lamentando no haber traído su cámara de fotos.-n-no queríamos mo-molestarlos.- Dijo refiriéndose a la poca ropa que llevaban.

- Japón, te avergüenzas fácilmente- Dijo el alemán con un gran sonrojo en la cara xD

-Estábamos preocupados, porque no volvían y además que oímos un disparo.- Explico el ruso.

-¡América!- Grito Feliciano acercándose a él.- ¿Y? ¿Se lo entregaste?

Alfred le miro sorprendido, volvió a mirar a Arthur que seguía ahorcando a Francis y viceversa y sonriendo los separo abrazando a Arthur posesivamente.- ¡Si, y ahora es mi novio!

-Ve ~ ¡Qué bien!- Celebro Italia

-¡¿Qué?! Idiota, ¿¡desde cuándo?!- Gritaba Arthur hecho un tomate.

Alfred le acerco más hacia él hablándole en el oído.- Desde el momento en que me dijiste que me amas.

-¿¡Yo cuando dije eso?!

-¿Quieres que diga aquí y ahora el momento en que lo dijiste?- Le respondió, haciendo que Arthur se sonrojara más por el recuerdo. Miro ahora al Italiano.- Esto es gracias a ti, Italia, en verdad te lo agradezco…

-Ve~No sé muy bien lo que hice, pero… ¡No hay de que!

-Aunque… ¿Como sabias cual era mi regalo?

-Ve~ No tengo idea, es que se te cayo una nota cuando fuiste a buscar a Inglaterra. Yo solo te la leí.

- De que están hablando, Al…-Nunca recibió respuesta porque un beso fue robado de sus labios.

Ya es 25 de Diciembre.

-Feliz navidad, Arthur…

FIN

**Notas Finales:**

**Y???**

**Que les parecio? La verdad es que siempre me quede con la curiosidad sobre cuáles eran los regalos de Alfred y Arthur. Sobre todo si se fijan SON DEL MISMO TAMAÑO!**

**Bien las dejo que tengo sueño…(OMG! Son las 3.10 AM!)**

**Dejen lindos y hermosos reviews!!!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
